newimperiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Moa Gault
Moa Gault was a third-generation Kajeat, a Junior Elder in the Kajeat High Council, and the father of Icis Novitaar. He sent his daughter, Ione Paua, to capture Icis when it was clear that he had violated Kajeat law and interfered with another culture by assisting the New Imperium against the Altarin'Dakor. However, he also helped reduce his son's punishment to something less than centuries of detention and rehabilitation. Background In Kajeat society, first-generation members were those originally from the Travelers' dimension that turned themselves into energy form to flee the Entity. Second-generation were their original descendants, the third-generation were the offspring of the second-generation, the third-generation gave birth to the fourth-generation, and so on. Moa Gault was a third-generation Kajeat, who served as a Traveler for millennia before stepping up to the position of a Junior Elder on the High Council. Around this time he produced an offspring, but the circumstances of the birth would put Moa Gault's future and his reputation in jeopardy. His son, Icis Novitaar, was a Death Child. During the pairing process by which a new Kajeat was created, a burglar snuck into the room and, seeing the two Kajeat in their energy forms floating overhead, panicked and caused the process to go horribly wrong. Icis' mother perished, and Icis himself entered the burglar's body and paired with him as his host. At that point, there was little to do except take Icis to be inducted into formal training as a Traveler. However, as Icis began the training, whispers of Malduke floated throughout the Travelers' homeworld, and Icis' Death Child status put Moa Gault into a light he never expected to be. Moa Gault eventually overcame these obstacles as Icis became a full-fledged Traveler, and his father finally entered the High Council. When Icis interfered in the culture he was assigned to, however, Moa Gault again felt himself pulled into controversy. Each time Icis' name came up, his father's would follow, and memories of the Death Child would resurface. In disgrace, Icis was stripped of half his powers and sent to the Altarin'Dakor galaxy as a new assignment. No one thought he would ever be heard from again. However, Icis secretly escaped into the galaxy of the Empire, and began working to stop the Altarin'Dakor from their Return. Finally, when his interference could no longer be ignored, Moa Gault sent his daughter Ione Paua, the Huntress, to track down and capture Icis. She brought him back to Kajarn in chains. There Icis went on trial a second time, and this time the Council of Elders wanted him permanently stopped from ever touching a culture again. Moa Gault himself was trapped; he didn't want his son to suffer such a fate, yet he was powerless to stop it and interfering could cost him his position, as well. Fortunately for them both, Angol Moa herself stepped in. Negotiating a settlement, Angol Moa had Icis Novitaar stripped of all his remaining Force powers and cast out of Kajeat society forever. However, Icis was now free to assist the New Imperium in any way he wished. It was seen as the best compromise for all sides. Moa Gault hoped that would be the last time his wayward son caused such an uproar. Personality and Traits Despite his strictness and harshness with his son, Moa Gault always felt that he himself was responsible for Icis becoming a Death Child. Guilt was always hiding, boiling just beneath the stoic surface. Though he tried hard to make up for what had happened, each time something went wrong with Icis, he blamed himself all the more. However, it was always difficult for Moa Gault to share his feelings with his son, Moa Gault's most recent physical appearance was that of a tall black man, quite imposing and muscular. Category:Characters